This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tennis nets are generally designed to stop a ball. But conventional tennis nets are not specifically designed to control where a ball will travel or come to rest after hitting the net. Accordingly, a ball that hits a tennis net will oftentimes bounce or roll back onto the main playing surface of a tennis court, where the ball may then interfere with the game play or practice drills and/or possibly cause an ankle or foot injury.